


helping hand

by firexpunch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: 'Are you a virgin?''Maybe.'Or: Akali finds out Qiyana is a virgin and offers to help.
Relationships: Akali/Qiyana Yun Tal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	helping hand

Something that has become quite normal amongst the members of True Damage, is teasing.

At first it was innocent, simple gestures. Then those gestures transformed into sentences with deeper meanings, more.. adult.

By now it isn’t weird for members to touch each other in places normal friends wouldn’t. They aren’t shy around each other, think of each other as family.

It’s still weird to Qiyana. She blames it on the fact she comes from a sheltered up-bringing but yet, it makes her feel uncomfortable.

The other members know this and keep their actions shallow towards her. Senna stays to giving her a little peck on the cheek, while Ekko sometimes drapes his arm around her shoulders.

Yasuo is Yasuo. He doesn’t care what anyone really thinks about him. Often he just walks around the apartment with a towel bound around his hips. Days he can be seen wearing underwear and if they are really unlucky, his bare ass.

Akali however, doesn’t shy around.

Whenever she isn’t at the True Damage house, she’s hanging out with her K/DA crew. Akali does as she pleases, comes and goes. Sometimes she stays with them for days while other times, she disappears for weeks.

Qiyana respects it. The young woman can do whatever she wants. But sometimes, she gets an aching feeling around Akali. At those instances, she wishes the rogue would just get lost, to leave her alone.

Tonight’s a night where Akali is hanging out with her True Damage crew.

From her position on the sofa, Qiyana studies her fellow member. Akali is wearing the jacket from K/DA over a crop-top. She has combined them with her True Damage pants. And of course, she isn’t wearing any shoes. What kind of animal wears shoes inside their house?

Akali seems to be in a good mood, laughing. Whenever she smiles, her eyes seem to take on the shapes of half-moons. Qiyana finds it pretty.

Just when Qiyana lets her eyes wander down Akali’s toned stomach, Ekko drops a question.

‘So all of you guys are no longer virgins, right?’

Yasuo takes a large gulp from his beer. ‘Been a non-virgin for the bigger part of my life kid.’

The crew rolls their eyes at his statement.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Ekko sighs. ‘But like, I take it that Senna has done the dirty with Lucian.’

Senna grins as she pops a piece of toast into her mouth. ‘I have absolutely done the dirty with Lucian. Done it with others too, but I am not discussing that with you guys tonight.’

Ooh’s and Aah’s go through the living room while Senna smugly chews on her food.

Akali swirls a kunai around. Where the fuck did she get that one from, Qiyana wonders. The woman flicks her tongue out to wet her lips. Why is Qiyana staring at them? She quickly looks down at her glass of wine.

‘Well,’ the rogue opens, ‘I was a virgin before K/DA. Then Evelynn happened mainly.’

‘Mainly?’ Qiyana asks before she can stop herself.

A scoff comes from Akali. ‘Yeah, mainly. Ahri got her share to make it sound decent. Kai’sa was nice and gentle about it. Still is, actually.’

Ekko wolf-whistles. ‘Three ladies huh, didn’t expect any less from our Akali.’

The woman playfully pushes Ekko. ‘Oh shut up, turd. Who did you even do it with?’

‘That’s a story for another time.’ Ekko says while he mimics Senna’s voice.

Fuck. Now everyone is looking at Qiyana.

Qiyana swirls her wine around in the glass, acting like she is taking in the rich scent. But as she peeks, the focus is still on her.

‘I mean, yeah, I did it.’ Qiyana says while rolling her eyes. ‘Not giving you any other information.’

And with that, the conversation takes a turn in another direction. A direction called How Drunk Can Yasuo Get.

For a few days, things are quiet. Ekko and Akali spend their time at the studio, trying to figure out what kind of song they want to do next. It seems that Senna is off with Lucian, according to her Instagram. Yasuo is doing whatever he does, probably being gross or bad at video-games.

Qiyana has taken the peace as a sign to do some cleaning. Akali once commented that she’d get along with Kai’sa, because the dancer likes to clean as well. Perhaps she should message Kai’sa sometime.

While she hums along to Giants, Qiyana dusts off the pantry. No one ever looks at this, not even their cleaning staff. She makes a mental note to talk to them about it next time she sees them.

Right when Qiyana takes out a piece of fine China, someone wraps their arms around her waist. Being startled, she drops the piece that then shatters against the floor.

‘Jesus!’ Qiyana exclaims while turning around.

‘I am not Jesus.’ Akali replies with a smirk.

The empress rolls her eyes while she swats Akali’s arms away. She crouches down to study the shards of China. ‘Now look what you did, idiot.’

A sigh comes from Akali. ‘I mean, okay, sorry. But you just gave me vibes that you wanted a hug. I have become good at picking up hug-vibes. Ahri gives them a lot.’

Qiyana gets back up, dusting off her knees. ‘Whatever. Are you here to stay for tonight?’

‘I don’t know, do you want me to stay?’

She doesn’t answer. Qiyana walks from the kitchen, ignoring the calls of Akali. The aching has returned and she really doesn’t want to deal with it while Akali is standing right there.

Before Qiyana can close the door to her room, a hand keeps it from shutting close. Akali appears in the doorway, looking determined.

‘Are you a virgin?’ Is not the question Qiyana expected to come.

She blinks while looking Akali in the eyes. The rogue is shorter than her, making her look up at her. ‘What?’

Akali wets her lips. ‘Are you a virgin?’

‘I heard you the first time, thanks.’ Qiyana replies. She really wants to tell Akali to fuck off, to leave her alone.

The rogue groans in frustration. ‘Cut the bullshit, Qiyana. I may not seem like it, but I am good at reading people. It’s part of my ninja training. And I could tell Saturday, that you were lying about having lost your virginity.’

‘Okay. Maybe,’ Qiyana says while crossing her arms, ‘Maybe I am a virgin. So what?’

Akali is silent for a few heart-beats. And then: ‘I mean, if you want to we could do it.’

‘What?’ Qiyana asks, repeating her question of minutes before.

‘Have sex,’ Akali explains. ‘It’s a pretty special thing to do. And I did it with Evelynn, one of my best friends. If you feel safe, I would be glad to help you. Make the first time be gentle.’

It’s surprisingly nice of Akali, Qiyana thinks.

‘Isn’t it more normal to have sex with someone you love?’

‘But I love you.’ Akali doesn’t seem to be joking.

Qiyana really doesn’t like to repeat things. But once again: ‘What?’

While scratching the back of her head, Akali looks down at her feet. ‘I love you. Maybe not like a lover would but, I do love you. I love all of you, True Damage and K/DA.’

‘And you want to have sex with me.’ Qiyana states.

‘Only if you want to,’ Akali rushes to say. ‘But yeah, I really want to have sex with you. Have wanted to for a while now.’

The confession startles Qiyana more than the hug she received earlier. Because what the fuck? First Akali says she doesn’t mind having her virginity. Then she says she loves her. Correction, not just her, “everyone”.

She should tell Akali to fuck off. It’s the obvious thing to do. But instead:

‘Can I think about it?’

The sun is shining bright but Qiyana’s mind is foggy.

She chews on her straw, tearing it up. Now how is she going to drink her Frappuccino?

‘Are you okay?’

Qiyana snaps out of her trance and looks up. Sitting across her is Kai’sa, smiling gently at her. She finally made some time to hang out with the idol and the two of them decided to grab a drink.

‘Just have a lot on my mind,’ Qiyana replies.

Kai’sa hums. ‘If you want, I am a good listener.’

‘God, you K/DA girls are really helpful, aren’t you?’

The purple-haired dancer cocks her head to the side. She sets down her bubble tea. ‘What do you mean with that?’

Fuck.

‘Oh it’s just that Akali also offered me her help.’ Qiyana says. She starts to feel nervous. Is she seriously going to ask Kai’sa if she has had sex with Akali? Or if she is still having sex with her?

Kai’sa crosses and uncrosses her legs. She seems to debate what she is going to say next. ‘Did she ask if you want to have sex with her?’

Qiyana can’t help it, her jaw drops.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Kai’sa mutters. ‘Is this what you have on your mind?’

‘Yes,’ Qiyana manages to squeak out.

The woman gives her a smile. ‘Yeah I get how you feel. But if you don’t want it, tell her. It’s just that,’ Kai’sa clicks her tongue. ‘It’s Akali’s kind of comforting those who she loves.’

‘Yeah, that’s another fucking thing,’ Qiyana interrupts. ‘Apparently, she loves me. And you guys and the others of True Damage.’

Kai’sa sighs. ‘Akali can be extremely confusing. If I knew how she thought, I would write a book on it. But, again. If you don’t want to, tell her. She’ll be okay with it and move on.’

Qiyana swallows. When did her throat get dry? ‘Is it also her way of comforting, when she says she has wanted to have sex with you for a long time?’

‘Oh no,’ the dancer says, ‘That would mean she has a serious crush on you.’

It goes quiet for a while. Qiyana isn’t saying anything, all she does is stare at her destroyed straw and melting Frappuccino.

A gasp comes from Kai’sa. ‘She told you that she has wanted to have sex with you for a long time?’

‘She sure fucking did.’

Kai’sa leans back in her seat, licking her lips. ‘Oh boy. Yeah. Well, again, if you don’t want to, tell her.’

And Qiyana can feel herself rise from her own body. ‘But I _want_ to have sex with her.’

It’s Saturday again when Qiyana knocks on the door leading to Akali’s room.

Her heart is already going crazy inside her chest when she hears Akali’s voice, calling to come in.

For some reason, Qiyana expected it to be a mess in the rogue’s room. Yet it’s pretty clean, set aside a pile of clothing. But besides that, the room is neatly filled with items. Qiyana doesn’t bat an eye at the part of the wall that contains several deadly weapons.

‘Oh, it’s you.’ Akali says, bringing Qiyana back to reality.

Qiyana nods. ‘Yeah, it’s me.’

The two women stare at each other for a few moments, both seeming unsure of what to say or do next.

Eventually Akali gets up from her seating position, shutting her gaming system off. ‘So what are you here for?’

‘To talk about your offer.’ Qiyana says. And she can’t believe she’s actually doing it. She is agreeing to have sex with Akali. To give her virginity to Akali. She’s feeling incredibly excited.

Akali’s eyes widen. ‘The offer. Right. What about it?’

For a second, Qiyana hesitates. Then when she sees the hopeful expression on Akali’s face, her doubt disappears. ‘I would like to have sex with you.’

‘Really?’ Akali asks. A big smile starts to appear on her face when Qiyana nods. ‘Really, really?’

Qiyana rolls her eyes. ‘Yes. I, Qiyana Yun Tal, want to have sex with you Akali.’

And Akali bounces up to her and takes her hands into her own. ‘Want to do it now? Or do you want to another time? I get it if you need some more time.’

‘Akali, I’ve been thinking about this for two weeks. I am ready.’

Akali glances down at Qiyana’s lips before looking back up. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Qiyana doesn’t answer. Instead she surprises not only Akali by leaning in, but also herself. She’s damn glad she did because she never wants to kiss anyone else again.

The rogue’s lips feel soft against her own. Soon, Akali kisses Qiyana back. Qiyana unknowingly to herself, smiles when Akali stretches her neck to reach her better.

This time, she doesn’t swat Akali’s hands away. Rather, she lays her own hands over Akali’s to guide them higher up her waist. Akali has always teased her about being an hour glass figure.

It however, surprises her when Akali swipes her tongue against her lips. She isn’t really sure what to do, so simply lets Akali guide her. The young woman gently pulls on Qiyana’s jaw, making the empress open her mouth.

Oh. This feels nice, Qiyana thinks.

Hesitantly, she moves her tongue against Akali’s. Akali greedily sucks and nips. It doesn’t take long for Qiyana’s cheeks to flush red. Something is starting to ache again. And this time it’s in between her legs.

Her eyes flutter open when Akali breaks the kiss. The way the rogue’s lips are red makes Qiyana wonder what hers look like.

‘Is it okay if we sit down on the bed?’

Qiyana lets Akali pull her to the bed. She sits down and right away, Akali sits down on her lap and straddles her hips. Now Akali is the taller one of the two. Qiyana kisses her again.

Surprisingly soft hands ghost over her back, coming to a rest on her nape. Akali nibbles on her lower lip.

A small gasp escapes Qiyana as Akali lets go of her lip. Instead, the rapper kisses her on the cheek, down to her jaw. Qiyana cannot help but cock her head aside when Akali plants her lips on her neck.

Normally Akali acts tough. Everything she does is done with a certain amount of roughness. Right now she is being more gentle than Qiyana has ever experienced.

Akali takes her time to work down Qiyana’s neck. She stops at the hem of the woman’s shirt, making eye-contact. Qiyana gives her a short nod. Akali tugs her shirt up and off, over her head. The clothing item is thrown right on the pile of other clothes.

Now Qiyana feels exposed. She shyly looks away from Akali. From the corner of her eye, she can tell she is staring at her.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Akali compliments.

Qiyana mumbles a thanks. Then Akali plays with the hook of her bra, stopping to ask for consent. When Qiyana gives it, Akali unhooks the bra.

The air in the room is cold enough to make Qiyana’s nipples grow stiff instantly. She shivers but stops when Akali cups her breasts.

Before doing anything else, Akali gets off Qiyana’s lap to sit down next to her. She gives the empress a smile before she brings her face to Qiyana’s chest.

‘Ah,’ Qiyana whimpers when Akali’s mouth is on her left nipple. She can feel how the rapper twirls her tongue around it, making it grow stiffer. It doesn’t feel extremely special but Qiyana can appreciate it.

After Akali gives her other breast the same treatment, she places open-mouthed kisses down Qiyana’s chest and stomach.

She stops when she reaches the edge of Qiyana’s pants. Akali sits back up and gives Qiyana a quick kiss on the lips.

‘I don’t want you to feel like you’re the only exposed one,’ Akali explains as she crosses her arms and pulls up her tank-top.

Qiyana cannot help but gape at Akali’s perfectly toned stomach. She brings her hands up to the woman’s abs and touches them. A shiver makes Akali’s stomach ripple.

Akali clears her throat. ‘Uhm. Would you like me to go down on you, or just touch you.’

This is happening. ‘I don’t really mind, I think. Do what you feel like.’

With a nod, Akali guides Qiyana to lay down on her back. She then continues her kisses down the woman’s stomach.

Her hands gently undo the buckle of Qiyana’s belt. Qiyana stares at the ceiling as Akali tugs down the zipper of her pants.

Akali helps her out of her pants and for a moment, they look each other into the eyes. Qiyana smiles and kisses Akali. It’s sweet and gentle, nothing like their make-out from before.

She breathes out through her nose when Akali’s fingers tease her through the fabric of her underwear. Then Akali’s hands run over her hips, take in a handful of her ass. Qiyana closes her eyes and sighs.

Ever so gently, Akali brings her hand into Qiyana’s underwear. Qiyana gasps when she feels Akali’s digits brush past her clit. Without realizing it, she has gotten incredibly wet.

Akali runs two fingers down her slick slit, slightly parting her lips. With her thumb, she nudges her clit. A burst of pleasure shoots through Qiyana’s body and she claws at the blanket beneath her.

Before doing anything else, Akali pulls down Qiyana’s underwear. Qiyana wants to say something about it being embarrassing but decides against it, not wanting to be a cliché.

While Akali brings one finger to her entrance, she kisses Qiyana’s neck. Her teeth latch onto her skin and she sucks, leaving a mark. With a soft thrust, she slides into Qiyana.

Qiyana hisses as she feels herself clamp down on Akali’s finger. And Akali, the bastard, giggles into her neck. ‘Try to relax, it’ll make it feel better.’

So she releases a sigh. Somehow, she can feel herself relax.

Akali moves her finger in and out, building up a rhythm. All the while, she continues to rub her thumb over Qiyana’s clit.

It doesn’t take long before Akali pulls out and re-enters with two fingers. Qiyana only flinches at the sensation for a second, before the pleasure comes back. She lets out a long and high whine, buries her head into the crook of Akali’s neck.

When Akali tries to add a third finger, Qiyana groans in pain. Immediately, Akali stops and pulls out. She looks worried and scared.

Qiyana manages to give her a smile. ‘It’s okay. Just… be gentle.’

And Akali slowly coaxes one finger, two fingers and-

‘-Ouch!’

Again, Akali pulls out. When she holds her fingers up, they are coated in a red substance.

‘Qiyana I am so sorry,’ Akali whispers. ‘Shit. We can stop if you want.’

But Qiyana grimaces. ‘No fucking way. Keep going. Please.’

This time, Akali restarts with only one finger. After Qiyana groans, she adds a second.

Qiyana has closed her eyes again. Yet somehow, she can still see white. And are those stars?

She doesn’t notice this time, that Akali is in her with three fingers. All she can focus on, is the pleasure that has started to build up inside her.

Taking her moans as conformation, Akali works Qiyana with a steady rhythm. Her thrusts are combined with licks and gnaws at Qiyana’s neck and on her shoulder.

Eventually, it all becomes too much and Qiyana yelps while clenching down on Akali’s fingers. Akali manages to keep up her thrusting for several more seconds, guiding the woman through her orgasm.

While still panting, Qiyana reaches to kiss Akali again. She then rests her forehead against Akali’s.

‘Thank you, Akali.’

And Akali smiles, she does that damn smile of hers. ‘No problem Qiyana. You can always ask me and I’ll be a helping hand.’

**Author's Note:**

> aint no one going to read this shit but hey, i did it for myself.


End file.
